Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD). The LCD may be thin, light-weight, and consume less power so that it has been applied to mobile electronic devices such as a portable communication terminal, and large-sized display home electronics. The LCD may include a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.